User blog:TeaCupsinBlackandWhite/Creepypasta Riff: Where Bad Kids Go
Well hi. I found this interesting little pasta, which I resonate with because I watch kids often and have to threaten them with something to shut them up, so why not a place from the Creepypasta Wiki? Anyhow, I didn't feel like putting this riff off until the weekend, so as the saying goes, "Let's riff this bitch" : Where Bad Kids Go I must have been six or seven Why not both? when I lived in Lebanon. The country was ravaged by war at the time, and murders were common and frequent As to be expected in a war and a creepypasta. I remember during a particularly vicious era, when the bombings rarely stopped, I would stay at home sitting in front of my television Wait, if there was bombing, wouldn’t you go to a barrack or something or is your home made of a Vibranium-steel alloy? watching a very, very strange show You’ll get it when you’re older.. It was a kids' show that lasted about 30 minutes and contained strange and sinister images Damn you Mister Sinister. To this day I believe it was a thinly veiled attempt on the part of the media to use scare tactics to keep kids in place Just tell them that Shrek would visit them if they got out of hand. , because the moral of every episode revolved around very uptight ideologies: stuff like, “bad kids stay up late,” Don’t tell that to people who use Tumblr. “bad kids have their hands under the covers when they sleep,” I think it is more like “lonely kids” and “bad kids steal food from the fridge at night.” Tell that to the last kid that died of starvation. It was very weird, and in Arabic to top it off. Is that supposed to mean something? Is that a jab at stereotypes? I didn't understand much of it, but for the most part the images were very graphic God forbid a creepypasta has nothing graphic in it. and comprehensive. The thing that stuck with me the most, however, was the closing scene Let me guess, there was some sort of creepy scene with screaming. . It remained much the same in every episode. I see creativity wasn’t a priority to them. The camera would zoom in on an old, rusted, closed door. As it got closer to the door, strange and sometimes even agonizing screams Told you. would become more audible. It was extremely frightening, especially for children's programming You obviously never saw Flapjack or Courage the Cowardly Dog.. Then a text would appear on the screen in Arabic reading: “That's where bad kids go.” The corner would do, y’know Eventually both the image and the sound would fade out, and that would be the end of the episode. Rooooolll credits! About 15 or 16 years later I became a journalistic photographer. “I was also bit by a radioactive spider that gave me super-spider abilities.” That show had been in my mind all my life, popping up in my thoughts sporadically. I like that word choice. Eventually I'd had enough, and decided to do some research.You don’t read enough creepypasta, you stay the hell away from childhood memories that provoke fear. I finally managed to uncover the location of the studio where much of that channel's programming had been recorded Much? Where was the rest recorded?. Upon further research and eventually traveling on site, I found out it was now desolate and had been abandoned after the big war ended. Again, get the hell away from shit like that. I entered the building with my camera. It was burnt out from the inside. Oooohh buuurn. Either a fire had broken out or someone had wanted to incinerate all of the wooden furniture. Either way that is a fire breaking out. After few hours of cautiously making my way into the studio and snapping pictures, I found an isolated out-of-the-way room. I see where this is going, everyone sees where this is going. After having to break through a few old locks and managing to break the heavy door open, Some things are locked for good reason, did you even knock first? I remained frozen in the doorway for several long minutes.As oppose to several minute long minutes. Traces of blood What a shocker!, feces That is unsanitary, perhaps you should leave. , and tiny bone fragments How do you know that it’s bone fragments? lay scattered across the floor. It was a small room, and an extremely morbid scene It must be the place where bad kids go, and you know what? Bad kids go snooping in abandoned places when they should’ve gone to a therapist when consulting their fearful childhood memories.. What truly frightened me, though, what made me turn away and never want to come back , was the bolted, caged microphone hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room..Have fun knowing your childhood entertainment/ fear was a real thing, I’d rather have the thought that perhaps it was all just silly effects.. I liked this pasta, honestly, I found it to be cute. I was especially happy to squeeze in a Spider-Man reference (I think Dorky would appereciate that). So yeah, sorry if my jokes suck, but if they do you don't have to go on reading them. Anyway, what did you think? Did you like it? Do you wish I would go where the bad kids go? Tell me in the comments below! Category:Blog posts